Dead end
by haleyesholly
Summary: Not every story has it's happy ending. Follow Azlyn as she faces her inner demons, and trys to fall in love all over again. "I wont lose him, not this way"she sobbed against her brothers chest. "Theres nothing we more we can do"
1. Chapter 1

The bikes engine roared to life beneath her as she sped out of the small garage, the ramp getting closer and closer with every passing second. She could only hear the faint voices of her friends cheering her on. The bike, and her heart both roard over the chatter. "Please work, please work, please work" she begged as her bike hit the ramp and she took off into the air. Azlyn leaned her thin body almost completely backwords, using nealy every muscle possible to pull the bike with her as they soared through the air. "Damn it!" she growled and she felt her self slam into the foam pit, Her bright yellow pit bike ontop of her.  
"You almost had it girl!" A cheerful voice called out. It was Jolene, no doubt. "Are you kidding? Totally tanked it." Azlyn growed as she fought her way out from under the bike to see Jo jumping in after her.

"No you were close!" Jo exclaimed as she helped her to the ledge. "You kick so much ass for a rookie."

"yeah yeah" Azlyn grumbled back as she hopped out of the foam pit, the crane already grabbing her bike. "Im heading into the garage. I'm done for the day."

Jo laughed and shook her head wheeling the bike in shortly after her. "You up for a party later kid?" she asked.

"I guess, what for?" azlyn replied, glad for the momentary subject change, Jo would bust on her later, for sure.

"Surprise party for one of my friends. I need a tag along"

"sure sure, im showering here, and borrowing one of your shirts."

"Right-o priss. Hurry it up." she teased as they walked into the house.

It didnt take long for azlyn to get ready. 30 minutes at the most. After her shower she slipped on a pair of strait leg jeans and a fox racing shirt 2 sizes to big. She tied her red and blonde hair back into a messy bun and put some eye liner on, She felt no need to doll herself up. She didnt even know whose party this way, why should she impress them? "Lets go, Jo! i've been ready for over an hour!" Azlyn barked inside the front door as she paced outside waiting impatiently as Jo took as long as she could. "coming, coming, had to make sure i out did you." she smirked looking azlyn up and down. "You cant be serious."

"What?!" azlyn questioned as she looked at her own outfit. "its not my friends party!"

"Go put my black halter top on and some chucks." Jo ordered her with a laugh. Azlyn reluctantly listened.

Once dressed for the second time Jo hurried her into the car and sped off into the darkening night tapping her fingers against the steering where to every song that pumped through the speakers of her car. "completely ridiculous, theres so many people here" she complained as she pulled into the driveway. Azlyn could have sworn she reconized the place but it was to dark to really tell. Jolene lead her into the house, into the crowd of almost drunk people. "I shouldnt be here, Not 21 yet." Azlyn pointed out as she followed her friend. "right, but i need a D.D" she smirked. Azlyn nodded angered she'd be tricked into coming to a party just to be able to drive home. "Great, thanks." Azlyn rolled her eyes as she was pulled to the front of the crowd. "HE'S HERE!" a man called, as she ran into the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAVIS!" the entire crowd yelled throwing their arms into the air. Azlyn flailed her arms and smiled like she really wanted to be there. Azlyn felt stupid once she'd realized who the guy was, Travis pastrana. Great. No wonder Jo encouraged her to dress up. Jo greeted her friend with smiles and hugs, as did nearly all of the crowd. Azlyn eventually made her way outside sitting on the ladder set against the foam pit, texting people. She avoided Travis at all costs. It didnt take long to travis to find her, though. "what are you doing out in the cold alone?" he asked, his same dorky smile taking over his features. "Avoiding you" she snapped back, a small smile forming on her lips. "guess its not working as well as planned."

"Nope. Found ya" he joked as he leaned against the foam pit wall. "Well?" He asked, his smile staying perfectly in place. "I dont get a happy birthday? No present."

Azlyn dug around in her pocket pulling out a stick of 5gum, some pennys, and pocket lint. "how bout an I.O.U" he grinned and laughed. Azlyn chuckled softly slipped the contents of her pocket back into her place and tucked her phone in aswell. "You came out here to ask me for a gift?" she asked. skepticly as she stood upright. "No, just missed my friend" he replied pulling her into a small hug.

"yeah, sure." she sighed as she folded her arms at her chest, once the hug broke. "What kind of friend recks your rally car and nearly kills themself?"

"the fun kind" he pointed out, his grinn growing in size. "Besides, you're still kickin', and i got a better car, it all worked out."

"sure sure." she grumbled, and couldnt help but laugh with him.

"You staying the night kid? Heard you're working on a backflip, I could show ya' a think or two" he suggested.

"sure, what ever" she shrugged "im a lost cause though."

"Right, we'll see" He mumbled as he put an arm around her shoulders, leading her back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The party drug by slowly, of coarse being the only _20yr old_ there was definantly not helping things. Even Travis was having a few drink, much to Azlyns surprise. She'd known him since they were toddlers, and not once seen him drink. By 2am the party winded down, and everyone took off leaving Azlyn to spend the night with Trav. She watched as he set up her sleeping bag on his bedroom floor and grabbed her a pillow. "Pj's would be great" she grinned walking tword his dresser. "Mind if i shop around?"

Travis laughed and shook his head, "if you must..."

That was all she needed to hear. She dug around his dresser looking for his black basketball shorts and her favorite tee-shirt.

"ohh..."she murmered as she held it up, blood stains spotted the entire thing.

"I forgot i.." travis grabbed the shirt before she could say anymore, and did his best to hide his frown as he grabbed her another shirt. Azlyn sighed as she changed, not caring that he was right behind her, looking in her direction. She shrugged into the shirt and sat on the edge of his bed, her thoughts consumed with thoughts of her accident.

"stop thinking about it" he pleaded softly, pulling his friend into his arms. "its been over a year, and i've finaly got you talking to me. Lets not spoil this yet." he murmered into her hair.

"I won't. Its just hard not to think about." she mumbled, resting her head against his chest. She'd missed her best friend more than she was willing to admit. But it wasnt easy to be be reminded of the day she'd killed her boyfriend and nearly herself.

"Reid wouldnt want you to be soo"

"Reid would want to be here, and not just an angel watching over me!" she snapped back, fighting away tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Travis hummed softly as he soothed her, it didnt take long before she'd fallen asleep. Why did he have to be so damn comfortable?

Azlyns dreams were speckled with memories of the accident, just like every other night, she practicly relived the day she rolled Travis' rally car, killing her boyfriend and nearly herself.

-dream-

They laughed in unison as the car whipped around the turn, the speed pushing 130. Azlyns smile was wider than anything Reid had ever seen, Or, ever would see. A much sharper turn approached surprising both Azlyn and Reid. She spun the wheel turning the car much more roughly than it'd alowed. The car rolled once and landing on the passanger side, sliding down the dirt path. Azlyn opened her eyes to see reids lifeless body strapped in next to her. Azlyn busted out into sobs as she franticly struggled to unbuckle herself, fighting against the throb of her broken wrist.

Travis shook her awake, a frenzied, anxious look burning through his eyes. "AZ! AZ WAKE UP!" he yelled as he shook her shoulders. Azlyn pulled her eyes open to find she'd been crying in her sleep, and not just in her dream. She sat up some rubbing the tears from her cheeks. Travis pulled her into his arms again. fighting back tears of his own. He hated to see his long time friend in such bad shape. Depressed was an understatment for the shape she was in. Azlyn layed against him momentarly, untill she was awake enough to function. "Now you know how you're family feels when you have your dreams" she mumbled against him.

"Wrong, i scream, I dont hyperventolate, shake, and cry like someones been murdered" His voice sounded more angry than worried.

"Someone _has_.." she murmerd. Travis dropped the subject knowing at once what she was dreaming about. He looked to the clock as Azlyn climbed out of bed to use the bathroom. 5am. Fantastic. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and slipped sweat pants on over his boxers.

Azlyn was thankful for travis when she crawled up onto the bed with him. burrying herself against him. "Want to sleep a bit more?" he asked as he pulled the blankets over her, and held her close. "mhm" she hummed. She hated to be alone, and sleep alone. She'd lay against anyone who let her if they wouldnt take it the wrong way. Travis was her safe haven. He would never take advantage of her when she needed someone to lay with, and didnt take things the wrong way. He was simple, a small town guy, just as she was a small town girl.


End file.
